Another birthday
by Nekomaki
Summary: Norway's birthday is here! All he really wants is to sleep, but is rudely interrupted by his Nordic fellows. However, it turns out the interruption was not a bad one like he thought it would be


_Whomever invented doorbells should die a slow and painful death _Norway thought murderously. Did they seriously not count on people being horrible dicks to their loved ones?  
The Nordic Nation groaned quietly and pulled his covers over his head. The insufferable ringing wouldn't stop. They just couldn't let him sleep or do whatever he wanted on his birthday? What kind of friends were they?  
Finally, after 30 minutes of constant ringing, it seemed like they broke the doorbell. _Good riddance_ the Norwegian thought. Finally he would have some peace...  
He sighed softly and relished the feeling of soft linen against his face. The sound of the birds chirping in the distance, the soft wind rustling the leaves of the tall trees outside...

All of Norway's peace and tranquility was rudely interrupted by the feeling of someone in his bed. On top of him. Hugging him tightly from behind and not to mention the loud yelling in his ear.  
«**TILLYKKE MED FØDELSDAGEN!**»  
Of course the stupid Dane was going to break in again. Norway briefly wondered what the loud man had done to his door this time. It was his 5th one.

«Get of me, stupid» he growled and curled up under the covers. The Dane didn't seem to be alone however, as the loud voice was quickly joined with a round and soft one. Like honey Norway mused.  
«Tanska! You can't jump into his bed like that! The window was bad enough!» the normally cheery Finn yelled from the doorway. Wait, Window?  
«But Fiiiiiiiin! He didn't open the door!»  
«What did ya do to my window?»  
The two nations stared at him, not wanting to answer.  
«'e broke it an' jumped through» came the deep monotone voice of his neighbor, Sweden. He had stepped into the room and glared accusingly at Denmark.  
«Denmark» came the low hiss from the man in the bed. Norway had gotten up in a sitting position and glared fiercely at the Dane.  
«Hey, you always complain that I break your door, and I didn't break your door this time! I decided to go through the window because Sverige suggested it!»  
«I suggest'd that you go through the window, but not literally through it. Y' broke the glass...»  
«You people are insane!» Norway yelled, and punched Denmark in the face. Sweden was next on his list of people to maul, but a slightly annoyed, yet soft voice interrupted him.  
«Did ya really need to break his window?»  
Norway's eyes followed the sound and they came to rest on a rather familiar face. A face that looked more and more like himself every day that passed. Iceland just stared back blankly before he redirected his anger at the Dane and the Swede in the room. «Honestly! Why are ye acting like such kids?»  
Norway slowly found himself relaxing and back in the bed comfortably under the sheets again. His little brother always managed to calm him.  
Denmark complained about being treated harshly, Sweden shrugged and Finland and Iceland both decided to scold them. 

«Here!» the Dane yelled and handed Norway a box. «Open mine first!»  
Norway stared at him. He really hated getting presents on his birthday. They all stared at him, noting his every move and then expected him to beam of happiness. In reality, getting presents on this day made him feel awkward. There was really no need for any materialistic presents. Just letting him sleep and maybe make him a nice mug of coffee and breakfast when he woke would be more than enough.  
Slowly he opened the box and found a pair of mittens inside. Norway felt really relieved. Denmark had a nasty habit of getting him expensive presents like clocks and rings.

«Thank you, Den» he muttered sincerely, keeping his head down.  
Denmark laughed and ruffled his hair «You are so cute! Getting all embarrassed over presents!»  
«Shut up!» Norway growled in reply.

«Op'n mine next then» Sweden grunted and gently placed another box in his lap.  
Norway opened it quickly and found a leather scrap. Not just any leather scrap. This was the last thing written by his last true king. Before the line was extinguished.  
«Sweden... this...» he stuttered. «How did you find this?»  
Sweden just shrugged, not a man of many words. But he did mutter out a quick «Look'd around my attic» when he saw Norway's stunned and expectant face staring at him.  
The Norwegian turned his gaze towards the letter again, and let his fingers trace it before thanking the Swede.

Finland cheered as he came forward with his own box. «Happy birthday, Norja» he smiled. Finland never ceased to amaze Norway. He was always so sweet and gentle with him, but if he took the last cup of coffee, the Finn turned into a beast. He was also very protective of his Nordic family. If anyone made a nasty comment about wither of them, he would make sure they would regret it. Norway had no doubt he would protect them all with his life if he needed to.  
He opened this box at a more relaxed and comfortable pace, now that the Finn was the one to give him something. Even if Finland tended to go overboard during events, he was very observant. He knew Norway didn't like too much for his birthday, so he always chose more casual presents.  
And sure enough, in the box was a new cup, a rather deep one, with a bag of roasted and glazed coffee beans and a gift card at the coffee retail store Norway liked so much.

«Thank you, Fin» Norway gave the Finn a small smile, which the Finn returned.  
Then they all turned to look at the youngest of their group.

Iceland was nervous. That much was obvious with his fidgeting and the way he tried to hide his face. Finally after a long, awkward silence, Iceland spoke.  
«C-Can you guys go outside? G-Go make breakfast or something» he stuttered.

The others looked confused for a bit before they did as they were told and moved downstairs.  
Norway remained seated under the sheets in bed, his other presents neatly laid on the night stand.  
The Icelander slowly walked towards him and stopped right in front of him.  
«Iceland? Is everything okay?» Norway nervously inquired. His protective side was flaring up.  
Iceland just nodded slowly before he blushed and shut his eyes tightly. «B...Big brother... Happy birthday»

The silence that followed was thick, and Iceland swore he had just killed his brother. He opened his eyes carefully, looking up at his brother's face. Norway looked shocked. Like he had frozen completely.  
«w-what did you...call me?» he whispered, not believing his ears.  
«Y-you are making me say it again?» the younger muttered and he blushed an even deeper shade of red.  
«I said... Happy birthday.. b-big brother...»

Iceland suddenly found himself in a warm hug. How his brother had moved so fast, he didn't know. Norway was shaking slightly, and the Icelander was sure he was crying. Suddenly he felt self conscious and he decided his arms should be somewhere else. Around his brother seemed appropriate, so he slid them around Norway's waist. The angle was slightly weird too, he decided. With Norway still sorta sitting in bed, and him standing next to him. So he decided sitting down should be better for them both too, which he discovered that yes, it did feel better.  
Norway slowly moves out of the hug and looked Iceland in the eye.  
He was right, he made his brother cry. Did he really want it that badly?  
But Norway was smiling. Such a big smile on his face, and he knew it was badly needed.  
«You finally said it...» Norway tried to wipe his tears, but they kept streaming down his cheeks. The youngest brother lifted his hands and without thinking, he cupped his older brother's cheeks and wiped the tears with his thumbs.  
«I...I did...» he stuttered. «I didn't know it meant that much to you...»  
Norway just kept smiling at him. It was a smile he had never seen before. It made the Nordic seem so old. Like he knew he was dying soon, and that his wishes for this life was finally fulfilled.

Not knowing what to do, Iceland hugged his brother again, wiggling under the covers with him. Before they knew it, they were both asleep, lying close to each other with soft twin smiles gracing their faces.  
The other Nordics found them like this a few minutes later when they came up with coffee and breakfast. They decided to leave them be.

After all, the two brothers should have all the time they could get together.

And not to mention, the pictures Finland took of them would last forever. 


End file.
